Masters of the Mushroom Kingdom
by Seigi Chojin
Summary: (Super Mario Brothers He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2003), and other things later on cross over) Skeletor seeks too find new allies the first namely Bowser Koopa.
1. Chapter 1: Fight of the Snakes

Masters of the Mushroom Kingdom

I don't own The Super Mario Brothers or He-Man and the Masters of the Universe and whatever other stuff I through in latter on.

----------------

Prolog:

Eterniea, the planet is separated into two continents the light hemisphere, and the dark hemisphere. Castle Grayskull although frightening it is in fact it is the highest icon of good on the entire planet. Snake Mountain the very opposite of Grayskull, it was once home too the horrific Snakemen lead by the evil King Hiss until they were sealed away by the mystic Zodak and the Elders. The once three head evil palace is now the base of operations for the evil Skeletor and his evil minions. Skeletor has been trying too take the power of the Elders inside Castle Grayskull, but he always fails to the heroic efforts of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe!

The Mushroom Kingdom a wondrous land of magical mushrooms and flowers and plumbing? Yes plumbing. The world is separated into many different lands such as Giant Land, Ice Land, and Dessert Land which is mostly the Koopahary Desert. All the lands have a touch of evil which stem from Dark Land home of the king of the koopas King Bowser Koopa and his seven wicked children. At one time Bowser had turned almost every citizen of the Mushroom Kingdom to stone except Princess Peach Toadstool her assistant Toad and her father King Toadstool. Peach was about too cast a spell too revert her subjects back to normal but she and her father were captured. As luck would have it two plumbers from Brooklyn New York had been sucked down a bathtub that they had been working on and ended up in front of the princess's castle. The brothers went on an adventure being lead by Toad to save the princess and the king. Their adventures have now made them famous in the kingdom.

--------------------

Chapter One: 

"You will pay for not freeing me from the mastersss jail Khan!" the snakeman general Rattlor yelled, he was a very large orange manlike snake with a neck that could become much longer and a tall of a normal rattle snake he also had a snake skin loin cloth and armor.  
  
His tail flew at the shorter, skinnier, and green skaneman "Not on your life!" Kobra Khan shouted as a hood came out of his neck and let lose a fog that made the other snakeman lose track of him, "Eat thissss!" Khan yelled firing acid from his mouth, because of his specially adapted eyes he could see through his own fog aiming his acid at Rattlor's eyes blinding the large snakeman temporally.  
  
Kobra Khan became over confident in his attack and announced himself as the victor to the other snakemen, he hadn't noticed Rattlor's thrashing around.   
  
"Gwaaahh!" the green snakeman screamed as he was sent flying as he was smacked by the general's tail.   
  
"You know the deal Khan firssst one too sssscream will be my dinner." King Hiss a human figure with pale skin and green Egyptian like armor, all of a sudden the front of his torso slid back reviling five snakes four acting as arms and the last a head. Four snakemen grunts picked up Kobra Khan and carried him over to Hiss "I have never liked the taste of my on kind but a meal's a meal." King Hiss said as he unhinged his jaw ready too devour Khan when something unaccepted happened.  
  
Kobra Khan had shot King Hiss in the eyes "Get him!" one of King Hiss's arms shouted his head still in too much shock too say a thing. Khan's hood appeared again letting lose more fog making all the idiotic grunts smash into each other letting him lose.  
He was running like the devil was cashing him in the Bashing Beatle, he was running from the snakemen generals with the exception of Rattlor, he then noticed a large rock he fired at it with his acid right away blocking the path for the rest of the snakemen.  
  
"What too do what to do?" Khan said walking back and forth "That's it I will redeem myself with Skeletor!"  
-------  
  
"I don't know about you Mario, I'm bushed." Luigi said,  
"Well Luigi, Peach wanted me too have dinner with her." his older brother said.   
"Fine with me but I'm gonna head home." Luigi said as he walked off to the warp pipe that would take him back to the Mario's house.  
  
"Mario over here!" Peach said from a table in the best restaurant in all of Toad Town, "Hello Princess." Mario said and then bowed "Mario you know I don't like all that royal stuff." Peach said.   
  
An hour later an empty pizza pan sat in front of Mario while Peach picked at her salad "Peach is something wrong?" Mario asked, "No nothing, well actually something just feels like Bowser's going too try too get me again."  
  
"Don't worry about that Peach I can take him."   
  
"No Mario it feels like he's going too have a partner."  
  
"Well if it's Wart, Smithy, or any of the others I can take them, I'll protect you no matter what." the plumber said.  


---------------

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Your wake up call mister Luig...

I own nothing in this chapter at least so there.

Chapter Two:

"What makes me sure I can trust you Kobra Khan? Hmm?" a man with blue skin and a skull for a head asked the snakeman.

"Ssssimple." Khan replied tossing his snake belt buckle into the air and destroying it with his acid.

"And that should prove to me why?" old bone head asked. 

"That isss the highesst sssign of treasssson amongsssst Sssnakemen." Kobra Khan hissed. "Very well Khan." Skeletor began but was cut short when purple and pink snakeman leaped out of the shadows right at Skeletor.

"Watch out lord Skeletor!" Khan yelled as he fired acid at the other reptile.

It hit the ground sparks flying from his face, Skeletor held up a remote and pressed a button, the snake skin peeled away reviling a robot with a melted face.

"You have proven yourself Khan, now what was that you said about a plan you had?" Skeletor asked.

---------

"Waaahhhh!" Luigi screamed as he began too beat the fire down, Luigi had finally managed too drag himself out of bed ten minutes ago and began breakfast (at 1:00 P.M.) Mario had left about four hours ago and Luigi had fallen asleep standing up and woke up to a stove on fire. 

"Good morning Mario." the princess in pink said as the plumber showed up at the castle.

"Mario, I had a dream last night, Bowser's keep had mechanical parts and a giant tower-like mountain with a snake on it on the top of it ." Peach stated.

"I don't put too much stock in dreams." Mario said.

----

"Hey Luigi destroyed another stove, eh?" the mushroom person shopkeeper asked.

"Yah just give me the normal one." Luigi sighed.

"Sorry Luigi that gent over there bought the last one ,he's your cousin I think." the old mushroom said.

"WALUIGI!" Luigi yelled as he turned around too see the taller plumber.

"Whahaha!" Waluigi laughed very duck-like, "Sorry greeny it's first come first serve!" he yelled running off with his hand cart with the stove.

"I think they just got them in over in Rosetown though, but the paths are blocked so you'll have too go through Kero Sewers though." the shopkeeper said.

"Thanks Joe." Luigi said as he walked off.

----------------

"Adam!" Teela a sixteen year old warrior yelled, her hair which was a cross between orange, red, and brown was tied into a pony tail that kept getting in her face as she ran . "Where is he?" she asked her self as she brushed some dirt off her off he gold and white uniform, "I bet he's in the stables again."

"Adam!" Teela yelled at the prince of Eternia who at the time was asleep on a pile of straw.

He jumped up a swung his sword around like a madman.

"We should just drag you out to the battle field while you are asleep and scare the living day lights out of you, you would be more of a help than running off all the time." Teela said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny." the prince said picked the straw from his blond hair, red vest, and gray pants.

"Spire to Mistress g-12, checkmate." Roboto said in his monotone robotic voice, he was a large robot with a red jaw and a blue sensor strip on his silver head, he had a silver chest plat covering his gears, he also had red legs and blue arms.

"Ahh, I was so close too." a small figure hovered in the air he had long blue ears coming from the top of his head, a red robe and hat big enough too hide his face, what was not covered by his hat was covered by a large purple pink scarf only letting anyone see his yellow eyes, and lastly he hade a golden medallion.

Orko sighed in defeat "So close." he repeated.

"Did too!" "Did not!" "Did too!" "Did not!" Adam and Teela argued like two small children.

"I'm telling I beat you in training today!" Adam shouted.

"I tripped other wise I would have totally destroyed you!" Teela retorted.

"You know-" Adam began.

'KABOOM!' was a sound that echoed through out the castle "Sensors indicate hostile forces moving on the palace." Roboto said as he began too run off to the battle.

"Adam" Teela began, "Right I'll go find He-Man." Adam ended.

"Get back here Adam! Gahh you make me so angry!" Teela shouted at him as he ran off with his pet green and yellow tiger Cringer at his heels.

----------------

"Shut up youse!" "No you shut up Bully, you missseeerrrable mongrel, fatheaded fuzzy fungus lover. You fish heads. Fish heads?" "Why don't" "both of you shut up." "Every that includes you too Hip and Hop one just be quite I can't decide which shell to wear." "All of them are the same color Kootie!" "Vhut up Cheatsy! King Dad left ve the great Kooky Von Koopa, the great heir to the Koopa thrown in charge vile he is gone!"

Okay nothing out of the strange going on with the Koopa Kids well if you can ever call them normal, lets check in with poor old Weegie.

----------------

"Waluigi you stink I'm gonna get you one day! Oh god I hope that was a candy bar that just floated by." Luigi shouted heading for the next warp pipe up a head as he walk through the old toilet water.

"First time through with running in to a Boo that's a new record!" Luigi said as he jumped out of the other end of the pipe.

----------------

"Hurry you fool I don't think the others can hold off the masters much longer!" Evil-Lyn yelled at Tri-Clops as he quickly rummaged through Man-At-Arms workshop.

"I found it!" he yelled.

"Then run you dolt!" Evil-Lyn screamed back at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Crash and Brun!

Chapter 3: Crash and burn!

"Tri-Clops, Webstor, Kobra Khan, and Trap-Jaw, you will a company me, Evil-Lyn you will be in charge of Snake Mountain in my absence but all of you be prepared too leave at a moments noticed if needed. Now off with you! You four follow me!" Skeletor shouted commands at his warriors.

"Skeletor if I may what do you intend too do with that contraption?" Webstor questioned their leader on the way to the Collector a large black ship with two claws and a skull face.

"Kobra Khan has brought to my attention that there are many powerful forces throughout the universe, and with this" Skeletor paused and held up a tube shaped device in front of the blue spider's face "we will be able to create a warp to planet that houses one of these forces now all of you board the Collector!"

----------------

"Skeletor I have the location of a great power sources shall I put it in?" Tri-Clops asked as his head piece revolved to his blue eye.

"Go ahead." the overlord of evil proclaimed.

As the Collector was speeding up a blue and purple portal.

'Crack!' "That can't be good." Trap-Jaw said peering out the window.

"You think? Of course you fool!" Skeletor shouted.

"The ssship isss falling apart we aren't gonna make it!" Kobra Khan shouted.

"Oh yes we are!" Skeletor yelled above the explosions, holding up his Havoc Staff.

----------------

"My head." Trap-Jaw mumbled as he rubbed the back of his green, red helmeted head. As he began too crawl his way out of the scrap of the Collector using his metal arm and jaw too destroy pieces along the way. As he began searching for his comrades he felt someone grab him. Trap-Jaw turned around too see a purple reptile slightly shorter than him standing on his hind legs and wearing a red top hat and light blue jacket and holding a whit sack.

"Yo blue boy." it said taking notice too his blue chest. "Name's Crocko I strongly recommend you give me all your coins."

"Coins eh? Okay just let me." Trap-Jaw said just before he grabbed Crocko and hurled him into the forest. "Man he was a push over I bet I can take over this whole planet single handedly." Trap-Jaw smirked, well the best he can do with a metallic jaw anyways.

"You wouldn't be forgetting me now would you Trap-Jaw? Now get to work!" Skeletor commanded walking out of the forest.

-----------

"Adam you and Man-At-Arms must come to Castle Greyskull, it is urgent." Prince Adam replied right away "I'm coming Sorceress."

------------

"Hey Adam what's wrong?" Orko asked as he floated by Adam as he ran down the hall.

"Skeletor's on another planet, have too find Ram-Man, Mekaneck, and Stratos."

"Did someone mention me?" Ram-Man said in his dumb voice as he peered out of the dining room.

"Ya Ram-Man go to Man-At-Arms workshop he will explain everything." Adam said as he continued running.

------------

"What's up Duncan?" Mekaneck asked as he signed his goggles.

"Yes I would also would like too know." Stratos said stroking his brown beard.

"I have been informed that Skeletor has left Eternia, even though that may seem good he is planning on stealing many powerful items and using them too take Greyskull. We will follow him in this." Duncan the Man-At-Arms said as he pointed at a large battle hawk that had a dome on it.

------------

Duncan, MekaNeck, Stratos, Ram-Man, Adam, and Cringer had boarded the battle hawk, little did they know they had an extra passenger with them in with the cargo, one wearing red and had long blue ears.

Much like the Collector had entered the portal the Battle Hawk had done the same. Too bad the Masters had the same problem as Skeletor.

"I'll miss you guys." "Well I think this is goodbye." "Meeerrrow!" "I have got too stable this!" were heard through out the entire ship.

----------------

'Sploosh!' The wreckage of Battle Hawk fell down from the sky into the awaiting sea. Luckily everyone had been tossed out before but unluckily in different directions.

---------

Adam felt something wet against his face, as he began too open his eyes he saw Cringer standing above him "Thanks boy." Adam said petting Cringer.

"Your welcome." Cringer replied.

"What the! Cringer you can talk!" Adam shouted.

"Yeah in it is feels odd." the green tiger stated.

"Well sorry too do this too you but I think we better find the others and I think He-Man is better suited for the job." As Adam prepared too remove his sword Cringer preformed his namesake the only thing wrong was there was no power sword!

------------

Meanwhile in Rose Woods, "I'm gonna get that jerk someday!" a purple crock mumbled as he walked through the forest "Well well what do we have here?" Croko said as he picked up the sliver sword.


End file.
